The Rikkai School Festival
by SugarTensai
Summary: Title is self explanatory. The Rikkai school festival, involving Jackal bashing, Hyotei, and for some strange reason...koi.
1. A koi named Jackal

**A/N: **I am not smart. I start another chapter story when there's like, two others going on and a 7 word challenge waiting to be written. But I sure things will work out. Somehow...

* * *

><p>"WHEEE!" Kirihara yelled. Running in circles around Jackal. Sanada, who was grunting to himself beside Yukimura muttered,<p>

"Why did you bring me along too?"

Yukimura merely chuckled. "It wouldn't be the same without you Genchiro."

Niou gave a look that clearly meant, 'it would be _way _better without you'.

The RikkaiDai tennis team was currently walking through their school's annual school festival, held in the evening.

Marui, munching heartily on a donut. Accidently crashed into Kirihara. Mind you, Kirihara was still doing his laps.

"AHHHHHH!" Kirihara cried in alarm as Marui knocked him off course. Many passer byers glanced over at the loud commotion, only to sigh as they realized it was just the Rikkai tennis team.

"I swear, they seem to get crazier each passing day." Muttered a guy who had been passing by.

"It's like we're living in a manga or something." Chuckled his friend.

The two walked away, laughing to themselves.

But never mind them now-back to the main focus.

Yukimura smiled murderously at Marui for disturbing Kirihara's exercise.

"What do you say now, Marui?" Yukimura demanded as he patted Kirihara soothingly.

"So-sorry." Marui stuttered, eyes watering at the blinding brilliance of Yukimura's fury.

Yukimura laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Yes, yes. Now for the repayment..."

He glanced around the fair.

"How about winning one of those koi for Akaya? What do you think, Marui?"

Marui did not dare disagree, for it was either live and get koi-or- die koi-less.

"Yes, I'll get koi for Akaya..." Marui said, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Niou sniggered behind his hand childishly as Marui slumped past him.

Arriving at the koi tub, with the rest of the team in tow (they had all wanted to see Marui fail), Marui paid the price to play and was handed a paper net. He was to scoop as many fish as he could with the net until it broke.

"What's so hard about this? Scoffed Marui, looking at the flimsy net and the goldfish. "I got this."

Marui plunged the net into the tub, and the net promptly broke. He stared at the broken net for a second as his friends (?) howled with laughter behind him.

"Be careful, the net breaks easily." Reminded Yagyuu behind him.

Marui turned around. "This game is rigged! That's what!"

"No, no." Yagyuu said calmly. "This game requires care and speed as the net can tear easily. That's the point."

Marui huffed and threw another hundred yen in the vendor's face as he was given another net.

"I got this."

But poor Marui, was sorely mistaken as he, in fact, did_ not _get it.

After nine rippings of net and nine hundred yen spent, Marui finally managed to slip the net under an unsuspecting koi.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Marui screeched, flailing around as he fell into the tub in desperation.

Niou began wheezing and gasping for air as he tried to overcome their laughter.

Now, if a normal person was walking past, this is what they would see;

A redheaded boy swimming in a koi tub, screeching incomprehensible words while having a seizure. Behind him, a couple of teens would be making constipated noises as a human rock and an angel stood in the midst of it all.

Then they would walk away and pretend nothing happened.

So- finally, Marui, slopping wet, handed Kirihara a koi, now in a plastic baggie filled with water. Kirihara, so extremely excited, grabbed the water-filled plastic bag, eyes sparkling and all.

"Oh! It's a fishy!" He cries happily, shaking the bag around while the fish inside smashed into the side of the bag.

Meanwhile, Yagyuu and Yanagi were busy making bets on how long the fish would live in Kirihara's care.

"I say a day." Said Yagyuu, passing money to Yanagi.

Yanagi merely smiled. "Data never lies. The fish will die by the end of this festival."

Yukimura walked over to them.

"Now, now. Come along and gather round with everyone."

"Why?" Yagyuu asked, shivering slightly.

Yukimura smiled brightly. "Akaya's about to name his fish!"

As Yanagi and Yagyuu joined the little huddle of Rikkai tennis players, Kirihara was standing in the middle, prodding and squeezing and punching the fish around, all with a huge grin on his face.

"Yukimura's been teaching him." Whispered Niou to Yagyuu nervously.

"I'll bet." Yagyuu answered back.

Kirihara cleared his throat importantly. "I name the fish-"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"JACKAL!"

There was a silence. Yukimura coughed.

"Akaya...did I hear you right? Did you say you wanted to name the fish...Jackal?" Yukimura asked, clearly bewildered.

Kirihara nodded.

"Why would you want to name a fish after Jackal though?" Yukimura added, still confused. The others nodded in quizzical agreement. Jackal, meanwhile, was sobbing hysterically from happiness.

"Oh, Akaya! You are so kind..." Jackal sobbed, staring up at Kirihara with watery eyes.

Kirihara looked confused. "What do you mean, Jackal? I only named the fish after you because it's kind of ugly." He complemented this for a moment. "Like you."

Jackal now began sobbing harder than ever, but this time not from happiness.

The rest of the team, ignoring Jackal, all moved away and started exploring the fair again as Kirihara happily abused Jackal (the fish, not the person. Although he also does that.).

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The game I mentioned Marui playing to get koi is a real game called Kingyo-sukui. If the scene was hard to imagine, I'm sorry.

Now now...I think I'll turn this into another chapter story. More chapters will be coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've got to give a dedication to midnightstealth-senpai here. Because honestly. All she ever does is be awesome and nice beyond, like, measurement. SO MIDNIGHTSTEALTH, I OFFICIALLY DEDICATE THIS CHAPPY TO YOU, SENPAI. XD

* * *

><p>With now a new addition to the Rikkai tennis friends group, Kirihara's fish, Jackal, they strolled down the path of the festival.<p>

"Niou-" Yanagi suddenly said, as if he had a sudden revelation. "Don't you have a booth to attend to?

Niou started. "Oh yeah..."

"What booth are you running?" Kirihara asked, shoving Jackal (the fish) in his face.

Niou smirked. "The kissing booth."

"AHHHHHH!" Kirihara yelled and threw Jackal (the fish) in the air.

"Bu-bu-but girls have COOTIES!" He said in horror as Jackal(the fish) crash-landed behind him.

"Um...Akaya, you're like, abusing your fish." Marui pointed out. "And Niou, why am I not surprised that you run a kissing booth?"

Sanada had seemed to develop a coughing fit whenever someone said the word 'kissing'

"Geez, grow up!" Snapped Marui, slapping Sanada across his back.

"But Bunta-"Yagyuu cut in, "You aren't very grown up yourself."

"SH-SHUT UP!"

"Well guys, I'm off to my booth." Niou yelled, strutting away in an opposite direction.

"But girls have cooties!" Kirihara stuttered, staring at Niou's retreating figure and accidently kicking Jackal (the fish) across the path.

"Akaya, pay attention to your fish!" Marui yelled as Kirihara whacked it into a passing pair of giggling girls.

They shrieked and held up their purses to deflect the fish.

"Anyways," Continued Marui as Kirihara ran after his fish, "What're we gonna do now?"

Sanada looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Yagyuu mindlessly watched Kirihara kick around his fish, while Yukimura encouraged him on. Yanagi was busy giving Jackal a free brain freeze with data spouts.

"Well." Marui said, a bit deflated at this very dispiriting sight.

"Since we're at a festival, we can go play some games."

Kirihara perked up and bounded across the path, shoving others out of his way and yelled back at the team in a voice that made everyone in a ten mile radius wince.

"CAN I PLAY THIS ONE?"

It was a target hitting game.

"Hi!" Smiled the perky girl running the booth, waving at Kirihara.

"Hi!" Kirihara responded,. Waving back.

"..."

A silence stretched between them.

Marui sighed and face palmed. "Akaya's got the IQ of a pebble when it comes to girls..." He paused. "Wait, for everything, actually."

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow. "Except for tennis."

"Yeah." Marui nodded thoughtfully.

Then the game began.

"You get three tries to hit on of these balloons." The girl explained, gesturing to the balloons rotating behind her on a conveyer belt-like machine, balloons in single file on the strip.

"There are cards inside the balloon telling you if you've won or not."

The girl said, now showing Kirihara the stuffed animals hanging around her.

In that instant, Kirihara knew-he _knew_-he _had _to have that stuffed Koi.

With fire (literally) burning in his eyes, he whipped the first dart.

With a scream of terror, the girl running the booth ducked as the dart whipped past where her head would've been.

"Akaya..." Jackal said awkwardly. Yanagi sighed.

"This was expected."

Kirihara frowned as he saw the dart impaled in the board behind the girl's head. He pouted angrily and impaled his next dart into a stuffed emu's head.

A dramatic cry of fury and Kirihara flung his last dart at a random, unfortunate balloon.

The pop that resounded was so powerful, it popped all surrounding balloons, and cards rained down.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Cheered Kirihara, now doing a rehearsed dance routine with the two Jackals and a Marui.

Meanwhile, Yukimura was glaring death glares at the girl running the booth, for this booth was rigged!

Yanagi calmly picked up all the cards observing each one silently-each saying the same thing-NO PRIZE.

Yagyuu flashed his glasses at the girl, accidently-on-purpose sending this great beam of light into her eyes.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" She cried in agony, clutching at her eyes.

Kirihara paid her no heed as he practically _ripped _the Koi of its hangings, shouting enthusiastically, "AND THIS IS JACKAL NUMBER TWO!"

Jackal the human sobbed into Sanada's sleeve. Sanada gave him a look of disgust before tugging it away from Jackal.

Jackal the fish blinked once and then was smushed into the side of the plastic bag as Kirihara happily tried to shove the stuffed Koi (Jackal #2) into the bag with Jackal (the fish). Jackal (the human) sobbed tears of joy for having a stuffed animals named after him.

Yagyuu, ignoring the rather pathetic sight of toy stuffage into bag by hyper rabid child, stared at the minigolf section at the far end of the fair.

And so, five minutes later, the Rikkai tennis team plus Jackal the fish and Jackal the stuffed animal, found themselves standing at hole number one in the minigolf area.

* * *

><p>"LET'S DO THIS!" Yelled Marui, pumping his fist, accidently flinging his golf club up in the air, knocking down an innocently passing seagull.<p>

"Nice." Kirihara gave Marui the thumbs up.

"I know, I'm a genius!" Marui answered, popping his gum and winking.

"...Anyways," Yagyuu continued, "I'll go first."

A light swishing sound, and in a clean movement, the golf ball dipped into the hole. Yanagi's shot was practically a carbon copy of Yagyuu's, likewise Yukimura.(Are we surprised, NO.)

Kirihara managed to get his ball in only after a few temper tantrums and fifty something shots. Marui somehow managed to keep the ball rolling around the rim of the hole, frustrating him to no end.

Jackal was the only one that managed to score the point like a relatively sane person, needing a few shots before getting it in-unlike his teammates-either freakishly awesome or freakishly bad.

Finally, Sanada's turn came.

With a loud grunt and a great, 'TARUNDORU!'

Sanada gave a mighty heave and smacked the ball with the club. The ball turned into a blur of white, literally on fire as it raced against light and sound.

A deafening crash sounded a few miles away, making everyone wince.

"I...missed." Sanada muttered in disbelief, staring at his golf putt, as if he expected slamming the ball about nine thousand miles per hour would land him a goal.

"Well said." Yanagi remarked, walking past him to hole number two.

Sanada was still in disbelief, staring at his hands, muttering under his breath.

"Calm down," Yukimura advised as Sanada missed the hole again and wrecked several buildings for the twentieth time.

"I AM CALM." Sanada thundered as he managed to blow apart a dam in Mexico.

"There is a ninety nine point nine nine nine nine nine-" Yanagi started, but got cut off by Marui, "Just say a hundred percent, dammit!"

"-nine nine nine two percent chance of Sanada injuring a hippopotamus next." Yanagi rambled on, completely ignoring Marui.

"It's okay, I got it." Yagyuu said, taking this as a cue to blind Sanada with his super glasses.

"In that moment, Yukimura took the chance of a blinded Sanada by exclaiming rathe3r loudly, "Look Gen! You did it!"

Sanada's eyes recovered, and he smiled proudly.

"Good job, only took you sixty five collapsed buildings to achieve putting a hole in a mini golf course." Marui gave a thumbs up.

"It isn't my fault," Sanada defended. "I've never done this before."

In short, the Rikkai team plus the two Jackals decided to ditch the course so Sanada couldn't wreck, like, another continent or something.

But of course, something greater or equally worse would happen.

Duh.

* * *

><p>And there it was: Karumeyaki. Grilled caramel, basically sugar on a stick. Instant one way ticket to a sugar high idiot.<p>

Delightful.

And of course, Marui was the first on that saw it.

With a yell of triumph, he hurled himself head first at the bundle.

But obviously expecting this, the ever Knowing Yanagi got a nice hold of Marui's foot to prevent him from flying off into oblivion.

And oh, don't forget demon brat here who tends to have a habit of following bad examples, making the total count of crazies to two.

Which is more than enough.

Considering who they are.

Unfortunately, Marui had the resolve to fight tooth and nail for the pan of sugary sweetness and Yanagi was overpowered, being blasted in the face by a popping gum.

Kirihara was right in line, swiping two bowls of the Karumeyaki, paying with Jackal's money.

"Oh, great." Muttered Yagyuu as he watched Marui and Kirihara get all excited as they gobbled up the stuff.

"I estimate in approximately five minutes, they'll be bouncing off the walls." Yanagi stated rather annoyingly.

"This is so weird." Jackal said, standing there. Jackal the fish blinked up at him. "I know, man. I know." Jackal responded sympathetically, patting the side of the bag.

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

"I know."

"How long do you think it'll last?"

"Twenty minutes, thirty seconds."

Yanagi and Yagyuu stood off to the side, placing bets on Kirihara's and Marui's current state of sugar high-ness.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kirihara exclaimed happily, doing laps around Jackal.

Okay, so that's not out of the norm.

Yukimura handed Kirihara another bunch of Karumeyaki to Kirihara, who began to do even faster speeds around Jackal.

Marui popped gum in Sanada's face at incredible speeds, and occasionally aimed for Jackal as well.

"What do we do with them?" Yagyuu asked worriedly to Yanagi.

"..."

"Oh, hello, Niou!"

They had happened to arrive at Niou's booth, where various girls were lined up, applying lipstick and such.

The sight of all these cootie infected creatures was too much for the brat and the genius, and their brain went into overdrive.

**Translation: They screamed and ran and took Niou with them.**

Into the sunset, you would see two boys, smelling like caramel and dragging along a lipstick stained trickster. And then this like, huge crowd of fangirls wanting to get the kiss they paid for.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

"Soooo...how about it, ladies?" Jackal asked winking at the few girls who had stayed behind at Niou's kissing booth.

The resounding slap could be heard throughout all of Japan.

**A/N:** Is it just me, or do I write too many Rikkai fics?


End file.
